


That Night on the Couch

by AugustRemembers



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustRemembers/pseuds/AugustRemembers
Summary: Peeta works out his feelings for Katniss after the war. Big thanks to @flower-child2021 on Tumblr for helping me write this story, go give her a follow.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	That Night on the Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to @flower-child2021 on Tumblr for helping me write this story, go give her a follow.

Ever since I got back from the capital after being released, after being deemed safe and stable enough to live back at home, Katniss and I have been having dinner every night.

Tonight was no different from any other night, after a long day of baking things for the volunteers who were helping build 12 back up again and Katniss hunting, we got to work making some rabbit stew and some fresh raisin nut bread. When we finished making dinner we both headed over to Haymich’s to make sure he had something to eat (not that we needed to remind him, with Effie talking to him everyday) and we sat and ate with him.

After we finished our dishes we headed back to Katniss’s house to put them away, relax and play a few card games. After an hour or so of the games (of which I let her win a few rounds of black jack) we get to start talking and she starts to doze off on my shoulder and eventually falls asleep. 

When I felt Katniss fall asleep on my shoulder as we were talking and getting to know each other again I stiffened up automatically, but when I knew she was asleep I loosened up a bit. Being this close to her makes my heart race, some of it is in fear from the leftover tracker jacker venom but most of it is me starting to feel something more for her.

I gently put my arm around her and get more comfortable. I start to get tired myself but once the silence takes over the small house the memories start to play reminding me of everything we went through.. It has been so hard for me to start trusting Katniss again, the thoughts that tell me that she is responsible for everyone’s death’s in 12 and more over my family’s, has been pulling me back from trusting her.

My appointments with Dr. Aurelius have been getting me to realize that Katniss wasn’t at fault for their deaths and that I couldn't blame her. I started playing a game with myself, every day I needed to make a list, a list of reasons why I can trust her and it later turned into a list of what I like about her, the things about her that make my heart race in a good way.

Her smile  
Her laugh  
The way she looks at me like I’m not just someone who is broken  
The way she hums a gentile song when doing the dishes   
The way she puckers her lip when she gets teased  
She smells like pine cones  
She shows no fear when looking at me

When I list these things in my head, I start to realize that what I feel towards her is more than just liking her, its love. Just because I love her doesn’t mean things will be easy or that nothing will go wrong, it means that when things aren’t easy or go wrong I know that I will be there for her and let her know that she doesn’t have to deal with things alone.


End file.
